


Paper-clips and Chocolate Cakes

by heartSelect



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Fluff, New Years, chocolate cake, paperclips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartSelect/pseuds/heartSelect
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Mycroft may not be spending it or the coming year alone anymore.





	

Mycroft had just placed his umbrella in a rack as he entered his home when he had heard the footsteps and the almost silent _'clink',_ of fork on saucer. He sighed, shrugging off his coat and looking up to you. This has been a normal occurrence since the first time his dear little brother had sent you out to get some files from him. You became intrigued which resorted to constant visits from you to annoy him(upon his brother's request and amusement) or to just silently accompany him.

New years eve, yet, here he was, still busy as ever. Though he might say he only holds a minor position in the government, he knows that he's indispensable and will still take on the responsibility of being a part or, as Sherlock would say, basically being the British Government. There was just no time to waste and he was sure he couldn't do nothing; that'd be horrid, unproductive and quite boring.

"You know, I don't get why Sherlock keeps bugging you about your diet cause I must say, this cakes are good~!" You said before taking another bite from the sweet, giving out a hum as you followed Mycroft. Mycroft gave an eye roll but as he opened the door to his office, his eyes softened and ghost smile perched his lips as he looks backs at you as you shrugged, "What? I had nothing to do." A warm feeling of relief and glee spread through his chest, something he's been feeling since you've come along. It was _odd_ but... It was also a lovely feeling. Something he hasn't exactly felt before.

He would've lectured you but this has just became a routine that he was kind of relieved to have become a routine. You would sometimes break into his home (he still has not found out how you do it, surprisingly) and out of pure boredom, you would organize left-over paper work. You would read them all through and organize them using color coded paperclips that ranged from _'Fucking Brilliant'_ to _'My mind just went numb to how much bullshit it has'_ which he had already memorized (you left a note). It had made paper work a bit less handful especially when he has to deal with his brother and sometimes the papers would just pile up leaving him with more work to worry about.

He walked over to the table, placing on it an envelope with more paper work inside as you went off to get him a drink and maybe a snack. You weren't a personal assistant, more like voluntary since Sherlock didn't exactly need you since he has John and you just kind of wander around but you did genuinely liked being with Mycroft... Well, in general, you just liked Mycroft, maybe even deeper.

You had come back with a tray with tea, biscuits and a slice of chocolate cake. He had glad fully ate the cake as you sat down on the floor, leaning back to the side table. He never understood why you wouldn't just sit down on a chair but Mycroft had noticed how your mind worked faster if everything's laid out in front of you instead of simply going through things one by one. He handed you the envelope and placed the little case of paperclips down beside you as you scanned through each contract and paper and laying them out before you and organizing them.

"Do you have any plans tonight? It is the New Years," you asked softly.

"If you call doing all this paper work plans, then yes," he responded, looking over the _'considerable'_ and _'debatable'_ stack.

"You aren't visiting you family or anything?"

"No, visiting them has always been a bit of a hassle to me," Mycroft took another bite of the cake as you gave a hum of understanding. Now that was one thing to be curious about. Did _you_ have any plans? You were just the girl living upstairs of Sherlock's flat that got caught in the mayhem but surely you still have a past to go back to. It is the holidays. But who was he to talk when he mildly despises visiting home but he does still care for them though he may not admit.

Seconds, minutes then an hour had passed. You had finished your organizing and you were playing on your phone as Mycroft did his work. Your wristwatch beeped and the alarm echoed through the quiet estate. You stood from your place off the floor, stretching your arms up and you placed your hand on Mycroft's arm, gaining his attention, "Since you're not doing anything, won't you accompany me for a walk?"

Silence followed as Mycroft contemplated what to answer. He could say no and continue his work or he could say yes, have a break and spend some time out of the stuffy room. Also, a walk with you would be... Interesting. Same reason why he had allowed you to break into his home so many times was because he, too, was intrigued. He knew you fancied him but he wasn't sure if _you_ yourself knew that you fancied him, you weren't as easy to read. You were meticulous when it comes cleanliness and organization, and you were very careful of what you shared with other people, making it harder to read you. You didn't try to look pretty either when you visit, sometimes, he would even wake up, walk into his office and see you in your nightclothes sleeping beside his table, bedhead and all. That was the first time you had broken into his home. He had just left you be, even taking a blanket and placing it on you as he looked over the organized papers. You had left a note then, a note that, to this day, he had kept away safely in a journal along with other things.

"Of course, that'd be pleasant," he smiled as he stood from his seat and you both headed out, taking your coats (Mycroft taking his umbrella)to take a walk in the cool night air of New Year's Eve. It was silent at the start, not like awkward silence but a comfortable silence instead. Tough, it was also broken early on as Mycroft asked the question he had in his mind earlier, "How about you? Don't you have a family to visit?"

"Well... They didn't exactly... want me." you explained lightly as if the topic was something very common even though it seemed to be a touchy subject. Mycroft looked at you, an eyebrow raised waiting for further explanation. "I'm the product of premature sex, Mycroft, no one in the family even wanted me _alive_. My mum ran away for a bit, took refuge in a house who had a couple that couldn't bear a child and once she gave birth, she dropped me off there. She didn't want me dead but she couldn't bear seeing me grow up discriminated as some kind of bad luck child. My biological mum would visit every once in a while and the couple where really nice to me, treated me like there own but... They were old. You probably know where the story goes from there," you said as you stopped walking and looked back to Mycroft. Even under the street light, the signs that showed you fancied him was apparent and for a moment, he felt his heart pound.

"One of your foster parents died and soon, their family came to take care of the other. The mother perhaps. You had left soon after, getting your own apartment but you were constantly moving because of financial problems but you've been able to hold yourself better since you've moved in above my dear little brother's flat," you chuckled lightly at his mention of 'dear' brother but he still continued on speaking, "then, seeing how you're almost the same age as me, your biological mother probably has her own family now and you rarely talk or meet... Is there more?"

You shook your head, looking over to the alleyway that you had stopped in front of before taking ahold of his hand and dragging him, "Come on, we're almost there."

As you crossed the alleyway, hands warm in each others touch, he noticed a few things. How much he liked your touch, giving him a sense of comfort. How his heart was pounding but yet oddly calm at the same time. He felt this comfortable merriment as you drag him, the same feeling that would erupt in his chest when he sees you inside his home as though you belonged there. And as you both emerged from the murky alleyway to an empty parking lot, the bright lights of fireworks burst through the sky welcoming the new year. He gazed at you as you watched the lights explode through the sky one by one with a grin on your face and the same spark from the sky reflected from your eyes.

_You were stunning._

You glanced at him with expectant eyes which softened as you give him a sweet smile. You took a handkerchief from your pocket and rubbing in by his lips before speaking, loud enough to hear from the blaring of the fireworks continuously getting set off, "You've still got some chocolate on your lips," you said softly before locking eye contact.

And at that moment, he realized, maybe his brother was right, maybe he had found a goldfish— no, he hasn't found a goldfish, he just found you. A person he could care for and that would care for him. A strong, caring, organize and _brilliant... You._

He took hold of your chin, both still staring straight into pools of (e/c) and blue, hands still holding each other unnoticed. Mycroft Holmes leaned closer, a sense of calmness and happiness erupting from his own heart spreading through his body and he admitted to himself; maybe caring _is_ a disadvantage but he was sure that he was still willing to take the risk. For you.

And, as the grand finale of fireworks erupted from the sky and the new year came, a new bond was made with a kiss and for once, _the Iceman's heart was melted into something wonderful._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Mycroft needs more sweet love.  
> My inspiration for this was Matt&Amanda if you're familiar with them. I started writing this at 2 in the morning and the fluffiness was still fresh and I just really wanted to write because they're just so sweet and adorable together and you can just feel love beyond the screen(Also, my very first impression of Mycroft was that he looked like Matthias{it's probably the nose}so yeah).


End file.
